mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Conán
Biography 'TBA' About Exruimte TBA Combat Characterists ... Signature Moves : Drift telekinetically push the opponent back. *The enhanced is called Drifting Push and Drift telekinetically pulls the opponent closer to him and then pushes them back. Mind Exchange: Drift throws one of his brains at the opponent and orders him/her to snap thier neck. *The enhanced is called Mind Beatdown, where he adds them breaking their own arm. Mirror Mind: Drift sends a spirit of himself to charge the opponent. This is borrowed from Noob. *The enhanced is called Mirror Bash '''and makes them punch the opponent twice. '''Mind Shield: Drift creates a mind shield that surrounds him. *The enhanced is called Mind Cover, which gives him a damage boost. Mind Stab: Drift telekinetically stabs the opponent with his mind sword. *The enhanced is called Stab Assualt, and he adds a stab and upward slash. Parry: Drift gets in a parry stance with blue energy emitting from his hands. If his is hit, he will grab and break his/her arm. *The enhanced is called Body Breaker, and he does the same move and breaks their leg also, before flipping away. X-Ray Move - Exchanging Bodies: Drift sends a spirit of himself through the opponent and exchanges minds with the opponent. Then, he orders himself (them) to punch his head, smashing it. After, he telekinetically stabs the himself in the chest, slicing through the chest. Fatalities Mind Magnetism: Drift telekinetically slashes the opponent in half by the torso. Then, he finishes the opponent by slicing them downward, splitting them in four pieces. Mega Mind: Drift throws a brain at the opponent, which makes them hold their head. Screaming in agony, their head glows blue and explodes. Other Finishers Babality: Drift sits down, with a gigantic head, and starts to cry because the knowledge is overwhelming. Hara-Kiri: Drift holds his head and makes it explode. Friendship: Drift telekinetically takes out a gift basket. http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/File:Drift_vs.jpg Ending Killing Shao Kahn: "Letting his other minds take control, Drift killed Shao Kahn. As he had pictured, Outworld turned to ruin. Creating a more disastrous realm than what it was. With no one in order, Drift took command and made control. With different mind sets, he will make a mixed up realm or order and violence." Killing Onaga: ''"Ending the return of the Dragon King, Drift focused his attention on Ermac. Finding him beside Kenshi, Drift attacked the two. Kenshi's sword was no match for the enhanced stregth of Drift. Fixing Ermac back to normal, Drift and Ermac serve Shao Kahn when he awakens again."'' Killing Blaze: "The minds of Drift scattered and separated during the spill of Blaze's blood. Returning to their original bodies, the warriors re-animated and seized control of Outworld. All as one, they destroyed anyone who stood in their way. Finally controlling Outworld, he shapes it in any way he sees fit." Intro/Outro Intro: Drift is meditating and one of the brains hits him. "..." Then, he telekinetically lifts himself and touches down. Outro: Drift absorbs the opponent's brain. After Fatality 1: Drift telekinetically waves the sword in front of him. After Fatality 2: Drift holds his head and releases mini shockwaves. Character Relationships Created by Shao Kahn and Shadow Priests Servent of Shao Kahn Arch-Nemesis of Kenshi Defeated and Captured Khameleon who eventally escapes. Defeated by Kenshi